


Kill The Lights and Kiss My Eyes

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Quarantine (mentioned), Supportive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: It's getting late and Sam is still working. Luckily, Goodnight can provide both coffee and a reason to stop.
Relationships: Sam Chisolm/Goodnight Robicheaux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kill The Lights and Kiss My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 3 (Modern AU) & 55 (Established Relationship) Goodnight x Sam for anon on tumblr! Thank you so much <3

“Can you work out what Faraday’s posted, cher?”

Sam blinked tired eyes away from the computer screen, numbers continuing to dance in front of his eyes. Goodnight leant down to kiss him, beard scratching at the corners of Sam’s mouth as he grinned, mint strong on his breath.

Sam accepted the coffee gratefully, mug almost burning his fingers as he quickly cleared a space on his desk to place it down. 

“Look at this—” Goodnight’s phone was once again presented to Sam, the soft blue leather of the case slightly flaking off with the movement, “—and I will get a coaster.”

“I don’t have to have a coaster Goody,” Sam chuckled, already knowing what the other man would say, mouthing the words along with his husband as he peered at the phone.

“My mother is already spinning in her grave at my ‘living in sin’, so I’ll not be responsible for her launching into orbit.”

Goodnight slipped the coaster onto the desk as Sam lifted the mug up. He’d chosen one of the embroidered ones from Billy: a careful detailing of a Whitworth rifle picked out in black and red on white. Any further thoughts were driven from Sam’s mind as Goodnight hugged him tightly from behind, hands running up and down Sam’s arms. He pressed his head into Sam’s, rocking slightly. Sam could smell the faint scent of whiskey that clung to him, could feel the exhaustion in the very pit of his stomach.

“So? What’s that boy of ours doing now?”

“Faraday—” Sam waved the phone at Goodnight, “—is pretending to be an ant.”

“He gets that from your side of the family,” Goodnight said instantly, shoulders quaking with barely muffled laughter as Sam threw back his head and laughed. It felt right, being this close to Goodnight, almost like coming home. The weight was slowly being lifted off Sam’s soul with every second that passed: his husband was here, next to him, safe and happy.

Goodnight kissed the crook of Sam’s neck, pulling him closer to rest his chin — deviously pointy — into the spot he had just kissed, continuing to scroll through their friends pictures.

“What are Red and Teddy wearing?” Sam mumbled, twisting Goodnight’s wedding ring round and round his finger, years of wear easing the way.

Someone — most likely Vasquez — had managed to snap a photo of the notoriously camera shy Red half carrying a clearly exhausted Teddy into the house that the four of them shared. Red’s back was turned, face hidden from the camera — the only reason Vasquez had been allowed to post it — and his only identifiable feature was the distinctive tattoo travelling down one arm, watercolour bleeding out from harsh black lines, long hair pinned up into a bun. The scrubs both nurses were wearing were unusual…

“Who managed to get Red into bright pink rhino patterned scrubs? And what is Teddy wearing?” Sam asked, holding the phone closer to his face, brow furrowed.

“If I can see the photo,” Goodnight drawled into his ear, plucking the phone from Sam’s unprotesting hands. 

Sam shifted slightly, feeling the beginning of pain in his lower back, the stiffness of his neck from hours spent at his desk. Goodnight was a welcome distraction, even if he had arrived without coffee. Sam took another sip, hearing Goodnight start to idly hum next to his ear, the impact of his thumb on the phone screen. 

“I believe,” Goodnight passed him the phone back, beard prickling against Sam’s skin, “that Teddy is wearing tie dyed cats. Teddy’s scrubs will be Vasquez’s doing. He and Billy have been busy these past few weeks.”

“Billy does like cats.”

Sam would have looked further — it had been a few weeks since they had seen the other members of their group and it was starting to take its toll — but was distracted as Goodnight pressed a kiss to his temple, sufficiently derailing his train of thought.

“Are you nearly finished?” Goodnight murmured, kissing his way down, following the curve of Sam’s jawline. Sam reached up to cup his jaw, hold him close to kiss Goodnight properly, losing himself in Goodnight.

Like clockwork, Sam’s computer chimed the familiar tone of an incoming message. Sam sighed, trying desperately to ignore it, wanting to enjoy this small moment of peace. 

Goodnight nipped at Sam’s bottom lip, drawing back just enough to glance at the screen.

“Looks like I have to share you with the world again, mon coeur,” Goodnight sighed, kissing Sam softly, quickly, before standing up, joints cracking as did so.

“I’ll try to finish up as soon as I can,” Sam replied, catching hold of Goodnight’s hand as the other man turned to leave, feeling the callouses press against those matching on his fingers.

“I’ll save you a spot.”

The door swung softly closed behind Goodnight, a chill ran down Sam’s spine, the room feeling emptier now he had gone. Groaning, Sam scrubbed one hand across his cheek, feeling the lingering warmth of Goodnight’s touch and returned to the problem his students were presenting him with.

⁂

The house was dark when Sam finally closed the study door behind him, masking a yawn behind one hand. Tiredness pulled at his limbs, movements slow and deliberate as he picked his way towards the front room where he knew Goodnight could be — the faint sound of dramatic violins drawing him closer.

“You awake Goody?”

“Completely,” Goodnight replied, eyes closed, face illuminated by the soft glow of the TV, “Are you joining me?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Goodnight shifted up the sofa, stretching out for Sam to lie down next to him. Sam was the taller out of them, the angles slightly awkward, but they had had more than enough practice over their years of being together.

“What’s happened?”

“Cyrus Taggart is about to ask for Lady Irene Bouchard’s hand in marriage,” Goodnight murmured, half cracking open one eye as the music swelled, then cut to adverts to Goodnight hissed in disappointment.

“I don’t think that would have gone down well if I asked your parents.”

Goodnight hummed quietly as he thought, Sam almost able to hear the wheels quietly clicking in his head.

“My mother would never approve, but my daddy quite liked you. I think he knew about us, matter of fact.”

Sam sat up just enough to stare in incredulity at Goodnight who grinned languidly back, golden tooth flashing in the light.

“A few days before he— before he died,” Goodnight’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, the emotions still too raw even decades after his father’s death, “He just looked at me and said, ‘Goodnight, you should do what you want to do. A faint heart never fucked a bobcat, afterall.’”

Sam couldn’t stop the bark of reflexive laughter, shoulders hunching as he clamped one hand over his mouth. Goodnight chuckled, low and deep in his chest, sitting up to curl around Sam once more.

“God’s honest truth.”

“I have a whole other level of respect for your daddy now,” Sam laughed, settling back as the theme music started up once more, and Goodnight’s attention snapped back to the screen, absentmindedly kissing the top of Sam’s head as he leant back into his previous position.

Sam sighed, warm and content, sleep beginning to swiftly overtake him as Goodnight murmured frantic French beneath him, hands spasming against Sam’s stomach.  He couldn’t follow the show, but Goodnight loved it and that was all that mattered, so Sam leant back against his husband and watched the glittering figures twirl across the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> [Trope mash up list!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com/post/615200731645050880/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)  
> 


End file.
